Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 2-mono substituted malonic diamides, having the formula: EQU RHC (CONHR').sub.2
wherein R is an alkyl or aryl group and R' is an aromatic or N-dialkylamine alkyl radical.- Also, R, is an aralkyl group.
Some of these compounds show interesting pharmacological properties and low secondary effects.
As R substituents are preferred methyl, n-butyl, phenyl and benzyl groups.
As R' 3-dimethylaminopropyl radical is preferred.
A general process of preparing these new compounds comprises the conversion of the corresponding mono substituted malonic di lower alkyl esters into amides by heating the above esters with the corresponding amines. In the course of the reaction an alcohol is produced as by product and this alcohol is distilled off, and measured in order to determine the yield of the reaction. The final products are isolated by vacuum distillation, or by recrystallization of the reaction products from alcohol.